Habits
by OneWithTheWaves
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig have a close way of acting with each other. A certain Frenchman questions that. However, to the two brothers, it seems to be just normal to be that close, nothing to it. But maybe, Francis has been right in the end. -my first published story, be kind :)- This will be Germancest. Rated T to be sure. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first published story, so I am excited what you think! It will be two chapters only, I will publish the second one as soon as possible.  
Also, this has no historical background, it's just for fun. I love the two brothers acting close around each other and Gilbert being a responsible big brother...at least as long as Lud is still young. So don't hate me if this is maybe a little OOC :/  
And: English is not my native language, so there can be grammar/spelling mistakes. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of it's characters. Would be cool, though.

So now: Enjoy!

„Alright, Luddi, I will pick you up in the evening at seven." 

„Okay, Bruder."

The Prussian straightened the warm hat on Ludwig's head one last time, before he stood up to open the door, on which a knock had echoed two seconds before.  
In front of it waited a certain Frenchman, who smiled brightly. 

"Ah, Gilbert, bonjour!" 

"Hallo, Francis!" Gilbert slapped his shoulder friendly. "It's nice that you came here! I'm sure Ludwig is looking forward to meeting up with Matthew and learning a little about the french culture! Isn't that right?" He looked down at Ludwig, who had a tight grip on his leg by now.  
The little German nodded and smiled a rare, shy smile. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bonnefoy.", he said, bowing a little, before grabbing the sleeve of Gilbert's trousers again. 

"Oh mon dieu!", the blonde said loudly, grabbing his own face in amazement. "How cute you are! And such well behavior!" 

Gilbert rolled his eyes in an over dramatic way. "Gott, Francis! Of _course _he is well behaved, he learns from no one other than the awesome Prussia himself!" 

"Yes, that's why I am so surprised, cherie! But Ludwig, do me a favour and call me Francis, 'kay?" 

The little blonde blushed slightly and looked to the ground, nodding. "Of course Mr. Bo- Francis." 

Gilbert smirked his typical smirk, being totally smug. Maybe his little brother was already well behaved from the beginning on, but even if most of the other countries didn't believe it, he did a fine job in educating him either. He had to become a big, good country too after all.  
The loosening grip on his leg snapped him back into reality. His little brother was about to leave with his best friend. 

"Okay Ludwig, I wish you much fun. Be nice and behave." He winked, as Ludwig would never do otherwise. Said boy looked up at him, now a little unsure, but said nothing. Gilbert had to smile at his shyness. It was only the second time he was away for a whole day after all. Knowing that, the albino knelt down in front of the blonde and looked into his big blue eyes softly. 

"Hey, it will be fine. Francis is a very nice guy -mostly, he added in his mind- and Matthew will be too. You will have fun." He smiled at him reassuringly, patting his head. Ludwig gulped. 

"Versprochen?", he asked lowly. 

"Versprochen." Gilbert patted his head one last time before standing up and smiling at Francis yet again. The latter looked at them a little dreamy, not being used to seeing his Prussian friend in such an affectionate and soft way. 

"Alright, we're ready. See you in the evening!" 

Francis nodded and offered a hand to the little one, who took it shyly.  
"Don't do dumb things alone, Gil!", he said in a sing-sang voice and grinned teasingly. 

"Shut up Francis, all the things I do are magnificent!" 

The two of them walked down the way which leaded to the street where the carriage waited. Gilbert looked after them, leaning into the door frame with a smile on his face. Maybe he could hook up with a fine lady today, after a long time again.  
Being lost in his thoughts the albino didn't notice that his little brother ran back to him, so when he approached him, Gilbert caught him rather awkward. He still managed to lift him up. 

"Aw, now, what's that Luddi!" The latter just buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck, chocking him a little with his slender arms. "I said it will be fine, don't worry baby-boy." 

"I know...just...Ich hab dich lieb, Bruder." Gilbert chuckled and looked at Ludwig. 

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleiner." He pecked his brother on the forehead, then on the lips one, two, three times, before setting him down. "Und now husch, Onkel France is waiting." Ludwig smiled at him one last time before running back to Francis, who stared at them. If Gilbert had looked at him closely, he would have seen that his gaze was rather skeptical. 

Francis had been a little surprised at the display in front of him. He knew that his best friend and those little brother were close, but still what had happened startled him slightly.  
Maybe it was normal for the two of them to show their affection like that, but to Francis it was new. He never kissed his Matthew on the mouth or something like that.  
The blonde shook his head when Ludwig hold out his hand again. It wasn't his right to question their way of acting with one another. 

So he took the offered hand and walked to the carriage with the little, cute German. 

~oOo~ 

It was years later though, that the Frenchman got confronted with this skeptical thoughts again.  
The young German, who now had the looks of a maybe 14 year old, had asked him to visit his countryside, just to learn some more about other cultures. Being totally proud of his culture, Francis of course agreed and came over immediately.  
So, yet again he found himself in the doorway of his fellow Prussians house, waiting for Ludwig to come with him.  
And yet again, he watched the two Germans saying goodbye to each other. 

"Leave me be, Bruder. I'm definitely old enough to do this myself.", the blonde said to his big brother, a slight blush on his cheeks, as the latter buttoned up his jacket. 

"Kesesese~ Old enough my ass, Lud. You're still a brat!", he left him be though. 

"I am nearly as tall as you already!" 

"And old enough to leave your awesome big brother alone for a few days." The albino smiled crooked. Ludwig huffed. 

"You said that you are happy that I go! That it is good for me to see other cultures myself!" He sounded guilty. Gilbert chuckled. 

"Yes, Lud, and I am. I just made a joke, you should be used to that by now." Ludwig still had slightly red cheeks and looked down. Silence settled between them. Francis used that. 

"Alright then, cheries! Ready to go?" The blonde looked up at Francis. 

"Ja, I am." 

"Then let's go!" Ludwig took his bag, and Francis wanted to turn around when he -anew- got surprised by the two brothers.  
They shared an intimate peck. Again.  
So it really had to be normal between these two, Francis thought.  
Even though to him it still seemed odd.  
Odd, how they both closed their eyes when their lips touched, odd how their lips lasted against each other for two or three seconds. Odd, how the familiar sound of two parting lips could be heard, and odd how their noses touched for a short time after it.  
Odd how they looked into each others eyes...he never saw Gilbert's face so relaxed and soft...and it made him feel uncomfortable. And It was rare that France himself felt uncomfortable. That's why he cleared his throat awkwardly. A pair of red and a pair of blue orbs stared at him. 

"Um...the carriage is waiting...", he stammered. The two of them didn't seem to notice the strange tension, as Prussia stroked Ludwig's hair back one last time. 

"Hab dich lieb, kleiner Mann." Ludwig rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. 

"Ich dich auch. Bis bald." He then -finally- walked away with Francis, who still was in his thoughts, like last time. The Frenchman decided to ask the German some questions when it seemed okay to.

~oOo~

"Ludwig, cherie?" 

"Ja?" Francis rubbed his neck thoughtfully. Should he really ask him things like that? Now or never, he told himself. 

"You and your brother are really close, aren't you?" Ludwig looked at him a little confused. 

"Um, ja. He is my big brother, of course we are." Francis shook his head a little. 

"Yes, logical. But I meant...you are /really/ close...you know?" The blonde adolescent frowned slightly. Then his blue eyes flashed, and his cheeks got warm. 

"Um, n-no! It's not like that! When you mean the kisses, it's normal for us. He kissed me when I was young, and he still kisses me now. Only rarely of course, but it's not like we...are a couple or something. That would be odd!" He had blushed like a tomato by now, his eyebrows were furrowed. Francis watched him closely. It seemed like he had been right; it was normal for them to be like that. 

"Okay. That's what I thought too. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, cherie. I was just curious." Ludwig nodded, even if the blush still coloured his face brightly. 

"Nein, it's fine."

**Well, that's it for now. As I said, I hope you enjoyed it till now. :D  
**

**The german parts:  
**

**Bruder – Brother  
**

**Gott – God (oh wonder :O)  
**

**Versprochen? – Promise?  
**

**Ich hab dich lieb, Bruder. - I love you, brother. (meant in a familiar/friendly way)  
**

**Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleiner. - I love you too, little one.  
**

**Kleiner Mann – little man, can be little one too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, as I said, here I am with part two of the story! :D Thanks for the first reviews, I aprecciate it very much ^_^  
Again, there's no historical backround or orientation in this, it's just some of our beloved nations on a bunch together somehow...  
Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I do my best.  
...Soo, I hope you will enjoy the second part as well! It will be longer than the first, and be the last one. Also Germancest in this one, I love the two really too much :3...  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia and it's characters. Still would be cool though.**

"Gilbert, mon cher?"

"Yeah, was ist?"

"I want to ask you a question..." Gilbert looked at the Frenchman in front of him sceptical, then took a big gulp of his beer. 

"It has nothing to do with you, me and a mènage á trois with Spain, has it?" Francis huffed, and chuckled. 

"Hey, you liked it too!" 

"I was so drunk, I can't remember a thing, you Dummkopf!" He chuckled too before gulping down another large amount of beer again. "So...has it?" 

"No, it hasn't. It is a rather serious question..." Gilbert lifted one of his nearly white eyebrows. 

"A serious question? From /you/ ?" Francis rolled his eyes. 

"Don't you dare saying that, Monsieur 'King-of-Ridiculousness' Beilschmidt!" Gilbert huffed. 

"I am the king of everything, deal with the awesomeness!" Francis rolled his eyes. Again. The albino lifted his hands in a defensive way. "Woaaaaah, okay, then ask me your seriouuuuus question!" The blonde sighed one time before looking at his friend intensely. 

"Okay, so, you remember that I took Ludwig with me a few weeks ago..." Gilbert nodded, finishing his beer with some gulps. "Well, as you two said goodbye to each other I noticed that you are really close, kind of..." The Prussian frowned slightly, starting to play with the handle of his glass. "So...my question is...if this display is normal between you, or...um...", he rubbed his neck, feeling weird asking his friend something like that. Said friend looked at him in disbelief. 

"You're really asking me if I have romantic feelings towards my baby-brother?!" Francis gulped. 

"N-no! I am just asking if that is normal between you two!" He tried to let it sound less awkward. Gilbert huffed. 

"That's the same! Verdammt Francis, what do you think?! Of /course/ it's normal between us! I used to peck him when he was little, and I sometimes do still...what's wrong with it?!" The Frenchman rubbed over his face. 

"Well, Gil, I don't want to make you feel awkward, but don't you think he is a little too old for kisses on the mouth? He gets un homme slowly..." 

"So you want to tell me, that we have an unhealthy relationship?! Oh, that's nice! Thank you, Mr. I-like-to-touch-everything-that-has-two-legs!" His red eyes flashed tensely. Francis huffed, scandalized.  
"No need to get so sassy, mon dieu!" 

"But I have all reason to! And /no/ I do not have romantic feelings towards my brother, thank you very much! He neither! That we kiss each other on the mouth is just an old habit that keeps itself up sometimes." He ran a hand through his pale hair, messing it up a little. Francis sighed. He didn't see his friend truly unsettled often. He mostly hid it, or brushed it off with some nasty comment, as he was 'Ze awesome Prussia himself!'. 

"An old habit...okay. Well I won't ask you further then. Sorry for unsettling you so much." Gilbert crossed his arms, snorting. 

"You didn't unsettle me, I am totally fine!" 

"Of course..." 

~oOo~ 

Ludwig was late. 15 minutes and 23 seconds late. 24, 25...His brother had asked him to come, as he was over at Antonio's, with -of course- Romano and Francis, plus Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred and Arthur. However Arthur and Francis wanted to get along was a question he couldn't answer though. Same for himself and the older Italy brother...but Gilbert had begged him so long, that he had to say yes just to get back to his work in peace (no need to say that he still couldn't, as to all things the young Italian had visited without any warning then...). He sighed relieved when he finally got out of the stuck traffic, and after five more minutes /finally/ reached Antonio's. 

He got out of the car and rushed up the path, then ringed the bell. After a while, Antonio opened. 

"Aaaaah, Ludwig, hola!" 

"Hallo, Antonio! I'm very sorry that I am so late." 

"No problemo!" He winked it off with a wide grin, then let him in. They walked into the living room, where everyone sat. They all greeted him more or less friendly, except from his brother. He kept sitting, looking at him displeased. The tall blonde ignored that and sat down next to Feliciano, who dragged him to sit there. 

Through the evening, Gilbert didn't talk to him one time, but made bitchy comments about him every now and then. The others -especially Ludwig of course- were rather irritated by that. It was in between another rambling session of Alfred, that it kind of escalated. 

"So, I mean, I wanted to meet up with both China and Russia, to discuss some things, but none of them came, and they didn't say a word, I mean like WHO does that?!" 

"Oh, maybe you should ask West, he is a professional in shifting people!" All eyes turned to Gilbert, who glared at his little brother. Said one looked back at him confused. 

"Alright, you come with me. /Now/." He stood up and walked to the big glass door which lead to a patio, opening it. The albino stood up slowly too and strutted over, walking out. Ludwig closed the door behind them, making a few steps away from the window. 

Inside the house was dead silence. Everyone looked at the two Germans, then at each other in confusion. 

"The hell was that?!", Alfred asked after some moments of utter silence. 

"Seems like they have some weird family problem...", Kiku muttered, and Arthur nodded in agreement. They all watched the two brothers outside again. 

"What the hell is your problem, Gilbert!" The latter crossed his arms. 

"What my problem is?!" 

"That's what I said, yes!" 

"My problem is that you said you would come here with us!" Ludwig shook his head at him in confusion. 

"And here I am, right in front of you, so again, what's the problem?!" 

"You are late!" Again the younger one shook his head, snorting annoyed. 

"This coming from the one who actually /always/ is late!" 

"Don't give me that Ludwig! This is not about me right now!" The blonde bit his inner lip, he hated being called 'Ludwig' by his older brother somehow...he always was West, or Lud, or Luddi, or muscle-head, or something else. But rarely 'Ludwig'. 

"But about whom?! I can't see why it is such a big deal that I am late! I was stuck in traffic damn it, what could I possibly do!" Gilbert's eyes flashed. 

"...you were...stuck in traffic?" 

"Yes, of course I was! Where else should I have been!" The smaller one chewed on his lip, looking to the ground. 

"I thought you were at Belgium's before, and because of that came late..." He said that in a low tone. Ludwig frowned. Deeply. 

"Why should I be at Belles...and even if, why would it be that bad?" His voice had gotten a little calmer again. His older brother looked up at him, bright crimson meeting azure. 

"I...just don't like the thought of you being with her..." Ludwig now lifted an eyebrow. 

"But...we are just friends, you know that right? There won't be more, she has a very overprotective brother and isn't my type really. But still I don't get you, Bruder..." Gilbert shook his head. 

"You don't need to get me. I have my reasons, being an overprotective Bruder as well! But okay...I will forgive you I guess..." The blonde huffed. 

"There isn't something to forgive to begin with! But okay, if you mean..." His brother did always surprise him again. Crazy guy. 

"Ja, I mean. So now, give your big Bruder a peck, will ya?" Ludwig looked at him sceptically. They still pecked sometimes, but not when people were around actually. He shrugged it off though. 

"Fine.." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Gilbert's for a few seconds. They closed their eyes at the familiar, somehow comforting feeling. When they parted they both had the slightest blush on their cheeks, as times had changed both of them. After some awkward seconds of staring at each other, Gilbert grinned and hit his brothers broad chest lightly. 

"You've really gotten tall, baby-brother!" Ludwig rolled his eyes. 

"Gilbert, I am a strong nation now, and I am both taller /and/ stronger than you. So do NOT call me your baby-brother anymore!" 

"But you aaaare kesesese~!" He rolled his eyes yet again. Probably the most common reaction to anything his brother did. 

"Let's get in again, Bruder." Gilbert nodded and followed him. 

"Hey, West!" 

"Was?" 

"You've already gotten tall and muscled...don't get fat okay?!" Ludwig groaned. 

"Dummkopf!" He opened the door. 

"Fatty" 

"Shut up!" 

They got inside again and sat down as nothing had happened. Neither of them noticed the slightly sceptical stares. And they also didn't notice Arthur leaning over to Francis, first since a long time not to insult him. 

"The relationship between those two...is not really normal, is it?", he muttered in a serious tone. 

"Ah, Gilbert once said it is...he calls it habits, these affection-things..." 

"Habits you say?" 

"Oui..." They looked at each other with risen eyebrows, both thinking the same of it.

~oOo~ 

It was again some years later, that Francis saw it. He actually was on his way to Russia, where he met with his Alley-partners. But he thought to himself why not stopping at the Beilschmidt's, saying hello and all that stuff. He rang the bell, two times, but no one answered it. So he decided to walk away, but as he passed the kitchen window, he stopped, mouth slowly opening. There they were, his

two innocent German friends. 

Gilbert sat on the kitchen counter, legs curled around the middle of the giant body which belonged to his younger brother. Said one had a tight grip on the albinos sides, gripping those black shirt. They kissed each other almost aggressively, while the older ones hands tugged on Ludwig's shirt frantically. The blonde pulled it over his head fast, before attacking his brothers lips again. 

Francis shivered a little. As surprised as he was, he actually wasn't at all. And the display in front of him was /really/ hot. No doubt. 

Right now Ludwig went over to attacking Gilbert's neck and jaw with hard sucks and bites, while the other one grabbed his hair harshly, probably moaning his name or something. His expression was one of pure bliss. 

The Frenchman needed to smile. He couldn't help it, seeing his best friend like this made him happy somehow. Even if it was his own baby-brother who created that face. Well, he was one really handsome guy after all, Francis thought. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ludwig nearly ripped open his brother's tight trousers...damn they really seemed to be horny...still that was the moment for Francis to turn and go. As much as he wanted to continue watching, it wouldn't have been appropriate at all. Still he took out his phone and made a photo...just to have something to threat his Prussian friend when necessary someday. 

Then, finally, he turned and went away, pushing his hands into the pockets of his trousers.  
He knew it. He always had. Since the first day he saw them acting so close...somehow he had a sixth sense, didn't he? 

After all, these signs of affection haven't only been habits. Maybe they were in the beginning...but not anymore.  
After all, he had been right. 

So, who was awesome now! 

**Soo, that's it! I really really hope you enjoyed this little story, and that it made sense to you.  
I also totally appreciate reviews, as this is my first published story and an idea I couldn't get out of my head for like months. Finally wrote it down, yey!  
**

**Thank you for taking the time to read it!  
**

**German/French uses:  
**

**Was ist? - What is it?  
**

**Menàge á trois – Three-way  
**

**Verdammt! - Damn it!  
**

**Homme – Man  
**

**Bruder - Brother  
**

**Dummkopf – Fool**

**xx**


End file.
